This invention relates to water closets and more particularly to improved dual discharge valve units for controlling the flow of water from flush tanks therefor.
Because of the drought conditions that exist in many geographical areas, there is a critical shortage of water available for home usage. It is well known that the water closet or toilet accounts for a substantial amount of the water used in the average home. Further, it is well known that the entire water content of the flush tank is obviously not always needed to adequately flush the closet bowl. Accordingly, devices have been provided in the past to solve the problem of wasted water by controlling the discharge from the flush tank whereby either a full flush or a partial flush may be had as desired. However, the devices previously provided for this purpose have proved unsatisfactory since they were not adapted for easy installation in existing water closet flush tanks.